American Honey
by MyXCryingXAngel
Summary: A songfic of Jinta and Yuzu. Jinta and Yuzu are now teenagers. And an encounter with Yuzu will have Jinta expressing his feelings for her. A one-shot about how the love of a boy never changed for his dear 'Goddess!


Jinta moved the broom back and forth, back and forth, waiting for the familiar _"Ding!"_ of the door's bell to announce her presence. Sighing, he studied the candy displays, wondering how, again, he'll explain half of the disappearance. Maybe a large dog came in and attacked Jinta as his back was turned. Or a small hollow wrecked the whole store until Jinta finally gave him what he wanted. He couldn't help but grin. Ah, the stuff he made up as a kid!

The bell chimed, and it took all of Jinta's willpower to not rush out from the back of Uruhara's small shop. As he approached, her honey colored hair came into view, and Jinta's heart soared. She was looking down at the prices of the candy with a small frown, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion, and her brown eyes slightly shadowed with sadness. Yuzu.

_She grew up on a side of the road  
Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_

Jinta smile faintly as he studied her. "_She hasn't changed a bit_." He thought to himself, studying her bag of materials to make silly outfits for her stuffed animals as she always did. Jinta faintly noticed pink, and ruffles, but his eyes were glued to her face, her hair, her neck…and that's when he noticed how she was maturing. His face heated up slightly, and he pulled his gaze away.

_She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey_

Jinta hid behind the next aisle over, walking down it until he was directly across from her. How many times had he done this before she realized he was there? He remembers when he would be so embarrassed when she appeared in the shop because his mind had drifted to thoughts of her whenever he was sweeping. He'd want to get her out as soon as possible before he could make a fool of himself, so he gave her a whole bag of candy for a low, low price. He'd sigh when she walked away, but couldn't help but feel giddy when she waved goodbye. He'd almost gotten caught a few times when Tessai would walk out after he'd heard a "commotion". Jinta would make up an excuse about him being old and imagining things. Tessai would look at him suspiciously, but with a hint of a smile on his face. As if he knew.

_Steady as a preacher  
Free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get goin'  
But wasn't quite ready to leave_

Jinta watched silently as Yuzu picked up one candy bar, and then another. Her light pink lips moved as if she were silently mumbling to herself. "Which ones would the patients like better?" She asked herself softly. Jinta smiled as he finally heard her voice. He sighed softly as he noticed she wasn't thinking of herself, but for the patients in the small clinic her father owned.

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

When Yuzu walked down her aisle a little more, Jinta mirrored her actions…only to step on his left out soccer ball and fall onto his face with a loud, "Ah!"

Startled, Yuzu rushed over to the next aisle, and gave a gasp of surprise when she noticed that Jinta was sitting up and rubbing his head in pain with his eyes clenched shut. "Son of a-"

Yuzu rushed over and sat beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked, interrupting him.

Jinta opened his eyes in surprise, and blushed as he saw how close Yuzu was to him.

_American honey_

"Jinta, do you have a concussion?"

_There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

Jinta was frozen as she-a Goddess, in his mind-spoke his name, honey hair framing concerned chocolate brown eyes. Up close, he could finally see the changes the years have brought her: her hair was now to her shoulders, but she still wore the same strawberry clip. Her figure was curvier, more mature, but her eyes still showed her kindness and childlike innocence. Eyes that also drove Jinta crazy with the need to have her look at him with adoration; with friendship and love.

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time_

"Jinta."

She whispered his name again, and Jinta felt everything inside him being drawn to her. He reached out his hand, and brushed the soft skin of her cheek. They turned faintly pink and he heard another of her soft gasps. His eyes left hers to settle on her lips and felt the want-the need-to kiss her. To taste her._  
And American honey_

He leaned forward and, ever so softly, brushed his chapped lips over her soft ones. He gave a small sigh of contentment, relieved that he could finally do what he'd always dreamed of.

_Get caught in the race  
Of this crazy life  
Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind_

He backed off a mere centimeter, and added more pressure to her lips. She pushed back slightly, and molded to him. His heart fluttered as he inhaled her scent. He opened his mouth slightly, and found she tasted faintly of honey. His eyes closed, and he touched the tips of her silky hair. It reminded him of when they were merely children, and her hair was short, almost boyish, then.

_I just wanna go back in time  
To American honey, yea_

With a gasp, Yuzu pulled away and scooted back, putting distance between them. Her face was flushed, and her breaths came in shallow gasps. To anyone, she may have looked like she just ran a mile.

To Jinta, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

When he opened his mouth to say something, however, Yuzu stood up and rushed toward down the aisle, toward the door, mumbling something about having to leave.

Shocked, Jinta sat at the floor staring at where Yuzu had just been. His breathing was rough, and he felt his face on fire. Running a hand through his red hair, he couldn't believe he had kissed Yuzu. Yuzu _Kurosaki_. Oh, he was so dead.

Standing up, he walked toward the front counter, but froze when he saw three figures standing there. Uruhara, Ururu, and Tessai all stared him down.

Blushing, but standing his ground, Jinta crossed his arms and glared back at them. "What are you guys looking at?"

Uruhara covered his mouth with his fan. "Are you just going to let her leave?"

Jinta walked away, towards the back of the store. "What do I care?"

Tessai stormed up and whacked Jinta in the back of his head. "You're a teenage boy now, Jinta, not some kid. You know your feelings, so be a man and run after her. We raised you better than that!"

_There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

Jinta felt the need to run after her, but stayed crouched down, holding his head. "What if she doesn't want me?" How he wished he was a kid, again. Not having to worry about this stuff made it easier on him.

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey_

"It's better to have loved and lost then to have loved at all." Uruhara said from behind his fan, and Jinta could feel his gaze boring holes into the back of his head. "Or so they tell me. But I'm not one to listen to other people." Jinta could hear him putting his fan away, and he glanced over his shoulder to meet Uruhara's gaze. "I think that if you want something, fight for it."

Standing up, Jinta clenched his fists and nodded. Turning around, he glared at Uruhara. "You're right."

Determined, he ran out of the shop, heading towards the clinic.

_Gone for so long now_

He pushed past people, panting for breath, but never slowing his pace. He would stop and look left and right, searching for any sigh of her.

_I gotta get back to her somehow_

He could feel people's gazes on him, but he didn't care. He just had to find her, and tell her the truth.

_To American honey_

Jinta's heard a faint sound, and he looked around in confusion.

"_Jinta, you dummy!_"

There it is again!

_Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

Looking around and down at the river, he spotted honey-colored hair. His heart skipped and beat, and it was like he couldn't get down the hill fast enough.

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

Walking up to Yuzu, he found her sitting with her knees drawn up, her eyes red and puffy, and his name being cursed with childish insults. He wanted to laugh at the sheer joy of it.

"Yuzu."

Startled, she looked up and instantly paled. She stood up, and was ready to run, but Jinta grabbed her hand.

"Wait, please."

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

Releasing her, he took a deep breath. "Yuzu…I-" She pivoted toward him and he felt himself panicking. "Umm…I…" He fidgeted with his shirt, and couldn't meet her gaze. But, he decided, he wasn't a little kid anymore. He was almost a man! So he took a deep breath and shouted, "I love you, Yuzu!"

_Oh nothin's sweeter than summer time_

Jinta felt his heart almost stop as he stared at her. She was like a statue frozen in place. Mortified by what he just told her, he slowly turned around. "Uhh…That's all." Looking up, he saw people crowding the top of the hill, staring at him. Covering his face in embarrassment, he walked away from her.

"W-wait, Jinta!"

_And American honey_

Jinta whirled around and felt lips crash onto his. Pulling away in shock, he stared down at Yuzu, who was blushing furiously, but determination fired in her brown eyes like lava.

_And American honey_

"I-I love you, too, Jinta!"

Ok…so…I don't know. I've had this idea for a long time and figured that they didn't have enough stories! And they are ssooo cute together! Hope you enjoyed it!

Song: American Honey

Artist: Lady Antebellum

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the idea/plot! Sorry! =)


End file.
